Saber
by SaraCS
Summary: Severus sabe lo que va a ocurrir. Voldemort ha dedicido acabar con él, ya no le resulta necesario. Es hora de enfrentarse a su destino.


**Disclaimer: **Todo este maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling, yo sólo lo utilizo, esperando no estropearlo.

**Nota: **Esta pequeña one-shot nació de mi gran admiración por Severus Snape. Es la primera y lo primero que me atrevo a publicar, espero que alguien la lea y si quiere, comente. Siempre estoy abierta a críticas para mejorar.

* * *

Sabía lo que iba a ocurrir.

Lo sabía desde que el Lord Tenebroso lo mandó llamar para _comentarle un detalle_ a solas.

Lo sabía desde que ese ser que no era humano ni serpiente le sonrió, cínicamente, pidiéndole disculpas, porque tenía que hacer algo, ya que su varita no le obedecía, _no era suya. _

En realidad, lo supo aquella fatídica noche en Godric's Hollow...

Pero saberlo no significaba nada. No iba a mover un dedo para cambiar lo que, desde hace muchos años, demasiados, intuía que sería su destino.

Por eso, cuando vio acercarse a Nagini con su mortífero cuerpo sinuoso, su seseo al arrastrarse por la maderafue escuchado en la lejanía, en un mundo ajeno al suyo. Porque su mente ya no estaba en aquella sombría habitación...

Fue en ese momento cuando la vio. No quiso pararse a pensar si estaba soñando, delirando, o si ya estaba muerto. Simplemente, la contempló, como hacía tantos años que no podía. Su pelo rojizo, ondulado hasta la cintura, su sonrisa amable... y sus grandes ojos verdes, brillantes. _Lily. _Ella había su amiga, su amor, su perdición, su todo. Y nunca había dejado de serlo. _Siempre._ Durante tantos años había significado la luz, la alegría, el pilar de su vida, lo que lo mantenía atado a la realidad. Pero un monstruo se la arrebató, apagó el brillo de sus ojos, impidió que su hijo la conociera, negándole que viviera todas las alegrías que se merecía. Porque, aunque siempre había sabido que Lily no era para él, la amaba como pocas personas sabían amar. Severus Snape no había conocido el cariño, la amabilidad, el afecto, la comprensión... hasta que llegó ella. Como un huracán había desestabilizado todo en lo que él creía. Había transformado al niño que fue en el pasado, le había dado un giro a su vida. Y ya no estaba. Hacía demasiados años que el mundo era un lugar peor. Un lugar sin Lily Evans.

Pero eso ya no importa. Es lo que parecía querer expresar la mirada y la sonrisa que le dedicaba. Porque sí, Lily Potter, porque no era Evans, por mucho que su corazón sangrara por ello, estaba ahí con él; y ya todo lo que sucediera a su alrededor carecía de importancia.

Decidió decirle algo. _Tenía que_ decirle algo. Le debía tanto... tantas disculpas, tantas palabras de amor. Fue en ese momento cuando lo sintió.

_ Dolor._

Sintió su cuerpo retorcerse en espasmos involuntarios. Todo se volvió rojo, de un rojo brillante, de un rojo sangre. Y luego negro, negro como el más absoluto de los vacíos, absorbente, como la nada. Y, en un instante, rojo de nuevo. Lo único que podía hacer era cerrar los ojos y sentir como el veneno se iba extendiendo por su cuerpo, lentamente, como Whisky de Fuego por sus venas. Un Whisky de Fuego letal que lamía su cuerpo, que lo destrozaba todo a su paso. Devoraba sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos, su razón, su mente.

Hizo un esfuerzo para mantener los ojos abiertos y la conciencia alejada de ese río de dolorosa lava. Intentó ver de nuevo a Lily, pero ya no la encontraba. Lo había abandonado. A pesar de saber que no merecía que ella estuviera con él en estos momentos no pudo evitar sentirse desamparado, solo. Terriblemente solo.

Por eso, tras demasiados años intentando ahogarlo bajo fría indiferencia, frenarlo mediante odio hacia el mundo, lloró. Lloró por haber sido un estúpido, por haber dejado que su única amiga se hubiera alejado de él, y lloró por su muerte. Porque él lo había intentado, había intentado salvarlos, a ella y a Potter, porque sabía, en aquel momento ya lo sabía, que la sangre no era nada, no significaba nada. Ahora que era su propia sangre, espesa, granate, la que se deslizaba por su cuerpo, creando un charco a su alrededor, vio que cada gesto, cada sonrisa, cada vez que Lily era la mejor en algún hechizo, demostraba que su sangre era la más valiosa de todas.

Pero se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde, cuando la vida de esa familia ya estaba condenada.

Y siguió llorando, porque ahora era el final, y llegado el final, uno expía sus culpas. ¿Cuál había sido su mayor pecado? ¿Haberla amado? ¿Haberla perdido? Haber dejado que él la matara. Porque en el fondo la culpa había sido suya, de Severus Snape, el idiota enamorado de la sangre sucia, porque el Señor Oscuro la había matado y él no había conseguido ayudarla.

¿Por qué ella había desaparecido? ¿Por dar su vida para proteger a su hijo? Por un loco que tenía miedo a la muerte. _Miedo_... Curioso sentimiento el miedo. Algunas personas cometen las más terribles atrocidades por su culpa. Otros, las mayores valentías. Pero Severus Snape no es hombre de heroicidades, nunca lo había sido. Pero sí es un hombre de palabra, un hombre de honor. Y por un juramento sobre el cadáver de Lily, prometiéndole cuidar de su hijo Harry, está hoy aquí.

_ Harry_, tan parecido a su padre. Aunque quizás, menos de lo que Severus estaba dispuesto a admitir, incluso ante sí mismo. Porque no eran los ojos de Lily lo único que tenía de ella. Lo había observado cuando el niño no lo veía. Lo había espiado hablando con sus amigos, _el trío dorado_, había oído su risa, había admirado su valor, su temple, su capacidad de amar. Pero era demasiado duro pensar en él, reavivaba las llamas de dolor, la culpa, la tristeza. Aunque se lo merecía, porque era un maldito mortífago traidor. Traidor a la Orden, traidor a los mortífagos, traidor a la sangre, traidor a sus propios sentimientos. Un traidor. E iba a morir.

Las llamas rojas ya no eran tan brillantes y daban paso a la negrura que se iba extendiendo cada vez más, aniquilando los restos de cordura que sobrevivían en la mente de Severus.

Entonces, en ese momento, lo vio aparecer. _El niño que vivió. Harry Potter. _Se arrodilló a su lado temblando, con cara de preocupación y nerviosismo, e intentó presionar las heridas de su odiado profesor para que dejaran de sangrar. Este hecho hizo que las lágrimas volvieran a los ojos de Snape, todavía con mayor abundancia que antes. Ese niño, al que tanto había intentado odiar y al que con tanto ahínco había intentado salvar del Lord Tenebroso, estaba ahí, ayudándolo, mirándolo con los ojos vidriosos llenos de preguntas y de incógnitas. _Con los ojos de su madre. _Porque lo miraban con respeto, con amabilidad, con sentimiento. Y fue en ese instante cuando Severus Snape vio de verdad a Harry Potter. Sin máscaras, sin culpa, sin dolor. Vio a ese adolescente marcado por un pasado y presente de sufrimiento, pero que aún así seguía intentado hacer lo correcto. Y lo admiró. Se dio cuenta de todas las virtudas que había de Lily en él y lo estúpido y orgulloso que había sido al negarse a apreciarlas. Su coraza, la que había tenido alrededor de sus sentimientos toda la vida, especialmente desde la muerte de Lily, se resquebrajó. Entonces sintió que le debía algo, algo más, lo último que podía ofrecerle.

Y le regaló sus lágrimas. Sus lágrimas de cariño, de dolor, de culpabilidad sentida durante años. Lo único que le quedaba. _Sus recuerdos. _Porque Severus sabía la verdad, sabía que el chico tendría que dirigirse hacia la muerte. No pudo evitar que este hecho le doliera, después de tantos años arriesgándose y velando por él... no había más remedio. Sólo esperó que no sufriera. Y este sentimiento lo tuvo por James, por Lily... _por el propio Harry_. Dándose cuenta de ello, miró esos ojos, esa mirada que era su más absoluta alegría y su más inabarcable tristeza, y sonrió. Le dedicó una de sus sonrisas sinceras, una sonrisa verdadera, una de las que no había visto nadie. _Excepto ella._

Y después... nada.


End file.
